1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive amplifier system and an over-current detection method for the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general drive amplifier system includes a plurality of drive amplifiers connected to a power supply to drive a plurality of corresponding motors. Each of the amplifiers has a predetermined over-current rating when it is manufactured. The over-current rating is the most current at which the drive amplifier can work normally. Generally, the drive amplifier system adds up the rated over-current values of all the amplifiers to obtain a reference current value, and compares the reference current value with the actual current provided by the power supply for the amplifiers. When the actual current is greater than the reference current value, the drive amplifier system outputs an over-current detection signal. However, in practice, not all the drive amplifiers work at the same time. Therefore, over-current value of an amplifier not working at the moment is included in the reference current value. Therefore, over-current detection of the drive amplifier is not precise.